skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
December 21, 2006
Kayla: Oh, my mom used to get so mad at me when I would throw that tinsel in big clumps on the tree. She always wanted one long strand. Both: One tinsel at a time. Kayla: Oh, you've heard it. Hope: Oh, yeah. I've heard it many a years. I remember the first time I helped decorate the Brady tree. Your pop was instructing me every step of the way -- every step of the way. Kayla: I believe it. I'm just happy they're getting some rest. They were so worried about Mimi and Max. Hope: This used to be my favorite time of year -- Christmas, my birthday, our anniversary. Now it really doesn't mean very much -- not like it used to. Kayla: Hope, come here. Do you know that Zack would be so happy that you and Bo are working things out? Hope: I know. closes Patrick: Hey, I thought I might find you here. We need to talk. Hope: This isn't a very good time right now. Patrick: Yeah, well, neither was yesterday. Believe me, tomorrow's gonna be even worse. Hope: Patrick, please. Steve: Is there a problem, Hope? Hope: No, there's no problem. I just need to talk to Patrick. Excuse -- why don't we talk outside? Patrick: Okay. Steve: Think she's all right? Kayla: Yeah. Hope can take care of herself. Steve: Yeah, she can, can't she? Hey, I got a surprise for you. Kayla: Uh-oh. Steve: Uh-oh? I thought you like surprises. Kayla: I do. Steve: Well, since this is our first official Christmas back together, I thought we should have a special present. Kayla: Can I open it? Steve: Can you open it? Kayla: Mm-hmm. Steve: Well, let's see. I was talking to Stephanie, and she told me that you're a big fan of this Clay Aiken dude. He's got a benefit concert here in town and... presto chango! Kayla: Oh, my gosh. Where did you get these? It's been sold out forever. Steve: I got my sources. Kayla: Thank you. Thank you so much. I love him. I got his Christmas CD. It's fabulous, and I love you. Steve: I know. I love you, too. Kayla: Ahh. Oh. Steve: What? What is it? Kayla: I just remembered something. We're gonna have to give these tickets away. We can't go. Kayla: I'm sorry we can't go, but the Brady’s have a family Christmas tradition. Do you remember it? Steve: Which one? Kayla: Well, the Brady’s and the Horton’s always help throw the Christmas party for the kids' wing at the hospital for all the kids who are stuck there during the holidays. So, someone always reads the story from the bible, and then Santa comes and gives presents to all the kids. Steve: That sounds great. But there's a lot of Brady’s and Horton’s to take care of that, and we got tickets to Clay Aiken. Kayla: I know, but there's something I kind of forgot to tell you. Steve: What's that? Kayla: It's not a bad thing. In fact, I would think that you would be flattered. Alice Horton wants you to read the Christmas story this year. Steve: Oh, no, baby. No, come on. You know the way I was raised up. There was no Sunday school, no bible study. No, baby, I'm the wrong dude for that job. Kayla: No, no, no, you are the perfect guy for the job. And you know, really, I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything, but it's such an honor to be asked that in the whole tradition of this, no one has ever refused. Steve: Really? Kayla: Mm-hmm. Steve: Sighs You make it hard to say no. Okay, all right, I'll do it on one condition -- as soon as we're done, the minute we're done, we leave to get to that concert so at least we can catch the end of it, you know, for our first Christmas together again. Kayla: Okay. Steve: Okay? Kayla: Deal. Steve: Laughs Kayla: Laughs Kayla: That sounds perfect. So, you'll read the story, we'll hang with Santa and the kids for a little while, and then we'll go over to the concert. Steve: Okay. Kayla: Okay. There's just one last thing. Steve: What's that? Kayla: Did you write that letter to Billie? Steve: Yeah, I did. I wrote it when you were asleep last night. It was tough, but it's done. I mailed it out this morning. Kayla: You did the right thing. You know, writing that letter for Billie, it's gonna give her closure. Steve: I hope it does. I just want to get on with my life with the woman I love. Hope: Hey, hey! Sorry to interrupt, but look what I found outside. Look at the beautiful girl. Kayla: Hello. You've gotten so big! Hope: Hasn't she? She's a beautiful girl. Want to take that off? Here you go. Kayla: Merry Christmas, angel. Hope: Oh. Kayla: Happy Birthday. Hope: Thank you. Kayla: Do you want to wish her a happy birthday? Steve: Oh, yeah. Hope: He doesn't have to. Kayla: No, he wanted to. Steve: Come here. Happy Birthday, sweet thing. Kayla: I have to say I'm sorry. We didn't get you a present. Hope: No, don't worry about it. My gift is all of us being here together. Kayla: What? Steve: Something's not quite right. Follow me. Kayla: Laughing What? Steve: Come over here. Kayla: All right. Steve: Now, that's just perfect. Kayla: Laughs December 21, 2006